


iPear Store

by marysidehouse



Category: iCarly
Genre: F/M, Seddie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysidehouse/pseuds/marysidehouse
Summary: Sam quit her job after Natalie fired Freddie and ran after him. Oneshot with fluff.





	iPear Store

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so sorry for the accidental grammar mistakes.  
> Have fun reading this story and if you liked it please write a comment.

„Dang it Benson would you just stop?” Sam shouted after Freddie who was already 200 meters ahead of her. She left her supervisor job since she couldn’t bear seeing Freddie suffer. As much as she hated to admit, Samantha Puckett still had feelings for him. She couldn’t help it, he was her other half, and when they broke up she became a bit depressed even if she never showed him or Carly nor Gibby. She was thrilled for Freddie when he told them that he got a job at the Pear Store, since she knew, it was a great opportunity for him, but everything went out of control when she got a job too. She liked the job and the idea of money but then Natalie fired Freddie. That was the time when Sam realized she needed Freddie more than a stupid job.

Freddie heard Sam shouting after him, but he wasn’t sure why was she following him. Did she quit her awesome supervisor job? Freddie was confused since he knew Sam stopped loving him right after they broke up officially. He did not want to stop, but his shoe ties got untied and he must, if he didn’t want to flip over. He stopped to tie his shoes, and that’s when Sam finally reached him.

“Finally.” Sam panted and touched Freddie’s shoulder who was bended down. He shortly rose up and faced his blonde ex-girlfriend.

“Why did you quit your awesome, well-paying supervisor job?” He asked on a confused tone.

“Since Natalie was a total jerk with you.” Sam murmured, since she didn’t want to embarrass herself in front of Freddie. She knew he stopped loving her right after they broke up.

“Did Sam Puckett just cared about my feelings once in her life?” Freddie asked on a surprised tone.

“Don’t get used to it Benson. It doesn’t mean anything.” Sam lied.

“Sam? You really quit because of me?” Freddie asked softly and raised his eyebrows since he was still confused.

“I did.” She admitted quietly.

“Why?”

“That’s it Benson , one more question and I will kick the fudge out of you.” Sam said angrily.

“You’re still in love with me, just admit it.” Freddie said playfully. Sam lowered her head and avoided his glance.

“Answer me Samantha.” Freddie said and she shivered because he didn’t called her that ever since they broke up. She hated her name, but when Freddie said it her knees always became weak. She did not answer, so Freddie slowly touched her jawline and made her face him. Their eyes locked. Sam’s deep blue ocean merged with Freddie’s dark chocolate brown.

“Yes, I love you.” She whispered and teardrops were running down on her cheeks. Freddie pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist before he kissed her passionately on the lips. Sam did not hesitate, she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. They were standing in the middle of the mall and melted into each other’s embrace.

“I love you too Sam.” He said softly after they fell apart.

“But what about the facts? I mean we are awful together.” Sam said and bit her lips.

“Rubbish. I love you, and I can’t help myself. All I want is you. I want you with your extreme meat habits, I want you with your anger issues. I can’t get over you Puckett, and I know you feel the same about me. You never beat me up since we broke up. Yeah you were messing with me, ruined my phone, spanked my butt and stuff, but you never got out of control. I just wanna say, no matter what others say, what Carly says, if I’m not talking with you one day, that day is bad.” Freddie said with a half-smile which Sam loved so much.

“Oh Benson, you are so cheesy.” Sam said and pecked his cheek gently.

“You love it.” He said and looked down before he looked into her eyes again.

“You know I do.” Sam chuckled. Freddie gently grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

“Let’s go home, my mum is working.  We could have the flat for ourselves.” Freddie said with a smirk.

“Okay then, let’s roll, but first, give momma some sugar.” She said with a wide smile and grabbed him by his collar. This kiss was much more heated, and  both of them knew what was coming right after they reached Bushwell.


End file.
